


Asmarawan

by crackiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, ITS HAPPY ENDING, M/M, Misunderstandings, NSFW, Osaaka, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, angst but not really, lil bit atsuhina, osamu is jealous, past bokuaka - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackiss/pseuds/crackiss
Summary: Osamu salah paham, Akaashi tak paham. Keduanya berputar pada pertanyaan kenapa tanpa mau repot menjawab tentang bagaimana.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 29





	Asmarawan

> _ Ada amarah yang dipatik cemburu  _
> 
> _ Ada aku dan kamu yang terbakar _
> 
> _ Ada mereka yang saling berpeluk meski tak menghangatkan _

••

”Kak,” Shoyo Hinata menarik ujung kemeja kekasihnya. Dengan berbisik ia melirik pada pemilik kafe sekaligus kembaran dari kekasihnya. ”Kak Samu kenapa deh? Mukanya serem banget.”

Masih dengan berbisik, Atsumu Miya menanggapi. ”Lagi PMS kali.”

_ Plak. _

Bukan oleh Hinata, tetapi oleh Osamu Miya yang melempari kembarannya dengan lap kotor. ”Ih! Jorok lo!” Sebal Atsumu sambil melemparkan lap ke lantai. Para pelanggan yang melihat keributan memilih menutup mata, sudah terlalu terbiasa. 

Osamu melirik tajam pada di rambut emas. Dengan dagu ia menunjuk lap di atas lantai. ”Ambil.”

Atsumu tak bergerak. Malah mendengus dan melipat tangan di atas meja. Hinata memilih menyesap  _ frappe _ miliknya dibanding harus melihat adegan pertengkaran dua saudara ini. ”Ambil,” Osamu mengulangi ucapannya dengan nada datar penuh tekanan.

”Hmp,” dengus Atsumu tak peduli.

”Ambil.” Atsumu melirik, ingin menolak tetapi wajah saudaranya begitu menyeramkan. Ia menyerah dan mengambil lap yang kini berpindah ke atas meja setelah ditepuk beberapa kali.

”Ribet lo.”

”Lo yang ribet.” Balas Osamu judes sekali wajah dan nadanya. Ia kembali ke  _ pantry _ untuk membuat pesanan yang lain.

Di sampingnya, Hinata menyenggol lengan Atsumu. Dengan nada berbisik ia berujar, ”Kak, kayanya Kak Samu  _ mood _ -nya lagi jelek deh. Coba tanya lagi ada masalah atau hibur gitu?”

Jelas sekali wajah Atsumu menolak, namun Hinata memberikan tatapan tajam menyipit. ”Kak, kemarin pasti pas berantem Kakak nyusahin Kak Samu ’kan? Sana, gantian. Bantuin Kak Samu.”

Belum ada pergerakan, jadi Hinata berdiri dan memberikan kecupan di pipi. ”Hibur Kak Samu ya? Aku abis ini mau ke perpustakaan dulu buat nyari referensi. Nanti balik lagi.” Jemarinya menyisir rambut kekasihnya lembut.

”Sebelah lagi dong, biar gak jomplang.” Atsumu menepuk pipi kirinya dengan jari membuat tawa renyah terdengar.

”Dasar manja.” Pipi dikecup kemudian Hinata pamit, ”aku duluan ya. Nanti ke sini lagi.”

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Atsumu, langkah si rambut oranye mendekat ke meja kasir. ”Kak Samu, aku duluan ya, nanti balik lagi.”

”Oke,” sudah jelas  _ mood _ Osamu sangat buruk karena ia bahkan tak menoleh ke arah Hinata. Si rambut oranye maklum dan kembali mengusak rambut kekasihnya sebelum keluar dari kafe.

Setelah Hinata keluar, Atsumu melangkah ringan menuju  _ pantry _ . ”Sam, gue kalau ada masalah selalu cerita sama lo. Ini lo gak mau cerita ada masalah apa?”

Hanya helaan napas yang terdengar, ”Gue gak yakin dengan cerita bakal nyelesaiin masalah.”

Atsumu malah tertawa mendengarnya, ”Ya, seenggaknya lo jadi lebih lega dan gue bisa bantuin nambah perspektif permasalahannya. Siapa tau gue bisa bantu?”

Pemilik rambut kelabu itu tak menjawab, malah membawa pesanan meja nomor 7, dan meninggalkan Atsumu sendirian. Hah, memang sulit untuk membuat saudaranya buka mulut. Sejak awal, Osamu tak terlalu sering bercerita, lebih suka menutup diri. Lebih suka memendam dan menyelesaikan segalanya sendiri. Paling jarang mengeluh dan benar-benar berbalikan dengan dirinya.

Hanya ada beberapa alasan yang menyebabkan Osamu seperti ini. Pertama saat kafe tak berjalan lancar, tentu bukan ini penyebabnya. Kedua saat Atsumu mencari perkara. Ini juga bukan karena dirinya sedang baik hari ini. Terakhir tentang Akaashi. Jari di dagu Atsumu bergerak, mengusap dengan anggukan pelan. Hm, kemungkinan adalah yang terakhir. Namun, meski ia pikirkan, alasannya tak ia temukan.

Jadi, setelah Osamu kembali dan duduk di kursi  _ pantry, _ Atsumu berinisiatif untuk menanyakan hal tersebut. ”Sam, ada masalah apa sama Akaashi?”

Bukannya jawaban yang didapatkan, malah decihan sebal. ”Gak ada.”

Mendengarnya malah membuat Atsumu tertawa, ”Gak mungkin gak ada apa-apa saat muka lo sebete ini.”

Hanya helaan napas yang terdengar. Atsumu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja dan tangannya dilipat di depan dada. ”Kayanya dari dulu lo kalau ada masalah sama Akaashi cuma berputar di  _ insecurities _ deh.”

Kebanyakan karena Osamu merasa tak sebanding dengan mantan kekasih Akaashi, Bokuto Koutaro. Bokuto itu pernah menjabat sebagai ketua BEM universitas, pernah juga menjadi ketua pelaksana inisiasi mahasiswa baru, dan setelah lulus menjadi ketua iluni untuk angkatannya. Sudah begitu, masa pacaran Bokuto dan Akaashi terbilang lama. Hampir lima tahun dan Osamu masuk di saat Akaashi sedang membutuhkan teman. Masa pendekatan mereka tak lama, itu yang sering membuat Osamu tak percaya diri. Terlebih ia belum mengenal Akaashi sejauh Bokuto memahami kekasihnya.

Selama ini, Osamu berkutat dalam perasaan tak percaya diri yang menenggelamkannya. ”Kali ini bukan.” Osamu mengakui, lap di tangan ia lipat dan taruh di pojokan. ”Kali ini karena gue cemburu juga marah.”

”Hm?” Atsumu belum paham. ”Gimana maksudnya?”

Osamu melirik, menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku. ”Minggu lalu gue ngeliat Keiji jalan bareng Bang Bokuto.”

Oh, sekarang Atsumu paham. Ia tak memotong dan membiarkan Osamu melanjutkan. ”Minggu lalu gue ngeliat Keiji jalan bareng Bang Koutaro.”

Minuman di tangan Atsumu berhenti di udara. ”Hah?”

Osamu menyisir rambutnya dengan frustasi, ”gue gak tau kenapa, tapi mereka jalan berdua. Ditambah Keiji keliatan seneng dan gak ngabarin apapun ke gue.” Wajahnya kini diusap, menyapu frustasi dari sana. ”Hah, gue tau harusnya gak gini, tapi sumpah, gue kecewa iya, marah iya, cemburu apalagi.”

Atsumu tak membalas, hanya mendengarkan. Sebab rasanya itu yang paling Osamu butuhkan. Perasaan yang dijabarkan itu tak asing untuk Atsumu, sehingga ia bisa memahaminya dengan pasti. ”Lo gak nanya ke Akaashi?” Tanyanya berhati-hati.

”Gue takut kalau ngomong malah jadi berantem.” Balas Osamu, suaranya terdengar jauh dan kosong. ”Gue gak mau berantem, gue maunya percaya, tapi gimana ya? Ini gue malah kepikiran terus.”

Bahu saudaranya ia tepuk pelan, ”gak apa kali kalau berantem. Abis berantem bisa  _ make up sex _ .”

”Tolol.” Kepala Atsumu kembali ditepak dengan lap. ”Jangan ngaco.”

”Itu paling manteb lho, Sam, cobain deh.”

”Otak lo di selangkangan sih.” Dengus Osamu sebal karena tak mendapatkan nasihat yang lebih baik lagi. Ia menghela, mengabaikan ucapan saudaranya dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

”Oke kalo gitu, gue serius ini, Sam.” Kata Atsumu sambil bersandar di meja kasir. ”Lo tanya dulu jangan  _ jump into conclusion _ kaya gini. Salah paham itu gak enak, malah bikin hubungan jelek.”

_ Tring. _

Bel kafe berbunyi. Si rambut oranye yang tadi pamit telah kembali. Senyumnya merekah, salam hangat untuk Atsumu yang melambai pelan. ”Gue baru berantem karena salah paham, lo jangan ikutan. Gue pamit deh, mau jalan sama pacar.” Ia meraih tasnya, menyampirkan pada bahu dengan tangan lain merangkul kekasihnya. ”Inget, Sam, kalau lo diem doang masalahnya gak akan kelar.”

Setelah mengatakan itu, Atsumu sempat-sempatnya memberikan kecupan di pipi dan bibir Hinata. ”Nanti gak bisa gini sama Akaashi lho.” Setelahnya ia menarik Hinata keluar dari kafe, tak membiarkan Osamu melampiaskan amarahnya pada mereka.

Di tempatnya, Osamu hanya bisa menahan kesal juga frustasi. Mungkin benar, ia harus bicara meski takut itu masih ada.

••

Osamu Miya jarang merokok. Biasanya hanya sesekali dan biasanya hanya lagi hanya saat ia banyak pikiran. Sama seperti malam ini, tiga putung rokok sudah habis ditemani kopi hitam yang sengaja ia buat. Angin di balkon apartemennya malam ini cukup kencang, namun tak membuatnya ingin berhenti dan masuk ke dalam.

Dulu, setelah tahu Akaashi tak tahan dengan asap rokok, Osamu memilih berhenti. Kalau pun harus merokok, ia akan memilih tempat yang jauh atau saat tidak bersama Akaashi. Bukan berarti kekasihnya menyuruh untuk berhenti, hanya saja ia merasa tak nyaman saat melihat Akaashi harus terbatuk karena dirinya. Malam ini, Akaashi jadi alasannya untuk menyalakan batang rokok ke empat.

Memorinya kembali pada beberapa hari lalu, tepatnya setelah membeli beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan. Tepatnya lagi saat melihat Akaashi berjalan bersama mantan kekasihnya, Bokuto Koutaro. Osamu benci mengakui, namun keduanya terlihat serasi. Membuatnya jadi mempertanyakan kenapa Akaashi menerimanya? Kenapa bertahan dengannya?

Wajahnya diusap, berharap frustrasinya akan hilang. Rokok dimatikan, baru saja batang terakhir ia ambil pintu balkon terbuka. Suara batuk kemudian terdengar, ”Aku kira kamu gak di rumah.” Biang sakit kepalanya tiba. Mata Akaashi melirik pada asbak dan sisa putung rokok di atasnya. ”Tumben kamu ngerokok.”

Osamu belum mau menjawab, malah menyalakan batang rokok terakhir. ”Lagi pengen aja,” ujarnya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam pada manis ujung nikotin.

Dari tempatnya, Akaashi bisa menebak jika kekasihnya belum ingin bercerita. Ia mundur, terbatuk pelan kemudian. ”Aku masakin nasi goreng mau gak? Sekalian makan bareng. Kita udah lama gak makan bareng.”

Lembut ucapan Akaashi bahkan tak mempan. Osamu biasanya akan buru-buru mematikan rokok jika mendengar suara batuk Akaashi. Osamu juga biasanya akan memberikan senyuman lembut, tak peduli selelah apapun keadaannya. Melihat Osamu hari ini membuat dirinya menebak bahwa alasan kekasihnya bersikap seperti ini adalah karena dirinya. Meski Akaashi belum bisa menebak alasannya. Ia menghela napas, memilih mundur lagi. ”Nanti kalau udah jadi, aku panggil lagi.”

Kemudian pintu ia tutup perlahan, memberikan Osamu ruang untuk menyendiri. 

Di tempatnya, si rambut abu-abu melirik sekilas. Ia menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya dan menghela napas. Kepalanya penuh tentang hubungan mereka. Ah, mungkin karena terburu dalam menjalin kasih membuat Osamu belum cukup memahami Akaashi.

Rambutnya diacak dengan dirinya bersandar pada pagar. Di bawah sana masih hiruk-pikuk dengan kendaraan. Basah hujan masih membekas pada aspal yang menjadi lebih gelap dan lembab. Jalanan di bawah berantakan dengan motor yang saling membalap tanpa aturan juga mobil yang saling berteriak dengan klakson di tangan. Jalanan di bawah sana sama berantakannya dengan isi kepala Osamu.

Mungkin Osamu sedang sensitif atau mungkin sejak awal ia memang sudah tak merasa percaya diri. Pada dirinya juga Akaashi yang memilihnya. Nikotin terakhir ia hisap, kemudian ia matikan di atas asbak. Sebelum masuk, Osamu menyempatkan diri menyemprotkan  _ air purifier _ di tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan aroma asap rokok. Ia melangkah masuk bersamaan dengan Akaashi yang melangkah untuk memanggilnya. Senyuman diberikan, ah, ternyata meskipun Osamu sedang sensitif, ia tetap menggunakan  _ air purifier _ untuk dirinya. Akaashi bisa bilang ia sedikit tersentuh dengan perlakuan kecil itu.

”Yuk, makan.” Ajak Akaashi lembut sambil menarik tangan Osamu. Tak masalah jika Osamu diam yang penting tangannya tak ditepis, itu saja sudah cukup. Osamu didudukkan di depan sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur setengah matang di atasnya juga taburan rumput laut. ”Aku cuma make bahan yang ada. Semoga enak.”

”Hm, makasih.” Osamu meraih gelas, memilih untuk minum air dingin terlebih dahulu. Setelah Akaashi duduk, tangan kekasihnya terulur dan Osamu meraihnya. 

”Terima kasih atas makanannya. Kali ini pun kami akan makan dengan baik.” Keduanya berkata secara bersamaan kemudian menutup mata untuk berdoa. Setelah beberapa detik, mata terbuka, dan tangan dilepaskan. Biasanya, Osamu akan mencium punggung tangan Akaashi, namun malam ini tidak. Agak sedih sebenarnya, sekali lagi Akaashi hanya bisa mengalah dan maklum.

Biasanya, saat makan Osamu akan bercerita banyak hal. Mulai dari tamu yang menyebalkan, teman lama yang tiba-tiba menghubungi, atau pikiran randomnya. Namun, malam ini menjadi makan malam tersunyi dengan hanya ditemani suara dentingan alat makan. Biasanya, mereka tak pernah melepaskan tatapan, malam ini Akaashi harus curi-curi pandang pada Osamu yang hanya menatap makanannya.

”Enak gak?” Akaashi mencoba membuka pembicaraan, ia agak sedikit gugup. Bertanya soal masakannya pada Osamu selalu membuat Akaashi merasa seperti peserta kompetisi memasak yang makanannya akan dikomentari oleh chef ternama.

Osamu akhirnya mendongak, membuat Akaashi tersenyum kecil. ”Agak sedikit asin.”

Pipi si rambut hitam dikembungkan, sebenarnya begitu menggemaskan. Cukup membuat sudut bibir Osamu terangkat, meski hanya sepersekian detik. ”Hmph, kalau gitu nanti aku belajar lagi. Kamu mau ngajarin gak?”

”Aku sering ngajarin kamu masak tapi kamu tetep lupa.” Balas Osamu, kepalanya kembali menunduk dan kembali sibuk dengan nasi gorengnya.

Tawa kecil mengalun pelan dengan Akaashi yang menggaruk pipinya. ”Hehe, abis takarannya suka kelebihan. Jadinya malah  _ fail _ .”

”Hm, namanya juga belajar. Gak apa-apa.” Balas Osamu. Setelahnya, obrolan terputus dan keduanya sibuk menghabiskan nasi goreng. Osamu selesai lebih dulu kemudian menghabiskan air di gelasnya, menunggu Akaashi sampai selesai. Tanpa bicara Osamu langsung bangkit dan meraih piring milik kekasihnya untuk dibawa ke wastafel.

Belum ada yang membuka suara, hanya Osamu dengan piring kotor dan Akaashi yang mengetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya secara berulang. Akaashi menghentikan ketukan jarinya, memilih berdiri dan mendekati Osamu dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang kekasihnya. Jelas terasa bahwa Osamu kaget, tubuhnya kaku sejenak kala sentuhan diberikan. Bahkan meski biasanya Osamu akan memberikan tawa atau ledekan, kali ini hanya diam dan kembali melanjutkan. ”Sam,  _ did I do something wrong _ ?”

Maunya Osamu adalah berteriak  _ ya _ , namun ia tahu setelahnya hanya akan mengatakan hal yang menyakiti Akaashi. Sehingga akhirnya ia melanjutkan membersihkan piring. Akaashi masih memeluknya, hingga alat makan terakhir ditaruh di rak dan keran dimatikan. Osamu menjadikan dua tangannya sebagai penyanggah tubuh. ” _ You do _ .”

Kejujuran Osamu cukup untuk membuat Akaashi terhenyak kaget dan merasa sesak. Tangannya bahkan terlepas secara tak sadar dan ia mengambil langkah mundur. ”Aku … ngapain emangnya?”

Osamu tak langsung menjawab, tak juga berbalik untuk menatap Akaashi. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya diam. Dengan Akaashi yang menuntut jawaban, juga Osamu yang tak menemukan kata. Suara air yang menetes menjadi satu-satunya pengisi hening. ”Aku ngapain?” Akaashi mengulang pertanyaannya.

Kali ini Osamu berbalik, tidak berniat berbicara atau sekedar melirik, namun melewati begitu saja. ”Nanti, Kei, aku saat ini cuma akan mengatakan hal yang buruk. Aku mau beli rokok dulu.”

”Sam, jangan lari.” Balas Akaashi sambil menatap punggung kekasihnya.

”Kalau aku ngomong sekarang, kata-kata yang keluar hanya akan aku sesali. Jadi, tunggu dulu. Aku mau nyari angin dulu.” Tanpa menoleh, Osamu keluar. Meninggalkan Akaashi yang duduk di sofa sambil menutup wajahnya.

Akaashi tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tak tahu alasan Osamu pergi dan diam selama ini. Ia tak tahu, hingga ponselnya berbunyi. Nomor familiar yang membuatnya merasa lega. Buru-buru diambil dan diangkat dengan senyum kecil, ”Kak Kou!”

  
  


Osamu memang bilang membeli rokok, namun bukan berarti ia akan langsung kembali. Nyatanya, lelaki itu diam di depan  _ minimarket _ dekat apartemen dan menghabiskan dua batang rokok. Setelah selesai, ia mendengus kesal. ”Gak bawa  _ air purifier _ .” Sungutnya sambil melangkah kembali menuju unitnya.

Ia melangkah, perlahan dengan es krim di dalam plastik dan sebungkus rokok yang sudah terbuka. Pintu unit apartemen dibuka dan perlahan ia masuk. Niatnya untuk menjelaskan pada Akaashi menguap saat mendengar ucapannya.

”Kak Kou, makasih udah dengerin ceritaku. Nanti aku traktir makan ya?”

Osamu diam di tempatnya. Matanya menggelap, ada amarah di sana. Ah, dengar ucapan lembut Akaashi pada seseorang di ujung telfon cukup untuk membuatnya melangkah dengan terburu. ”Sam—” ucapan Akaashi terputus dengan Osamu yang menyatukan bibir mereka.

Osamu Miya tak pernah memperlakukan Akaashi Keiji sekasar ini. Tidak dengan ciuman yang terburu dan menyakiti. Osamu saat ini terlihat menakutkan. Sentuhannya tak membuat Akaashi bmerasakan nyaman juga senang, namun malah membuatnya mual. Lidah yang biasa menciptakan desahan nama Osamu kini malah membuatnya ingin melepaskan diri, mendorong jauh-jauh. Ciuman Osamu selalu terasa lembut dan manis. Tidak seperti saat ini, ketika sapuan bibirnya malah membuat Akaashi mendorong kekasihnya menjauh dengan tamparan di pipi. Mata nyalang menatap kekasihnya tak percaya.

Air matanya turun, jelas tak suka dengan ciuman tadi. Di tempatnya Osamu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, frustasi. Ia bangkit, melirik Akaashi yang masih menatapnya marah. ”Kalau kamu gak bisa nemenin aku malam ini, keluar.” Setelahnya ia melangkah masuk ke kamar. Tanpa melirik Akaashi. Meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Keduanya duduk di tempat berbeda dengan dinding sebagai batasnya. Akaashi yang menutup wajahnya sambil menangis dan Osamu yang frustasi. Keduanya terbatas pada dinding juga emosi yang berakhir di ujung lidah, tanpa sempat menyampaikan. Di luar, gemuruh petir terdengar dan hujan kembali mengguyur. Di dalam, gemuruh emosi dan air mata membasahi wajah Akaashi Keiji. Ia berdiri, menarik tas dan ponselnya. Osamu bisa mendengar pintu yang terbuka, Akaashi memilih pergi. Baguslah, pikirnya. Saat ini ia tak bisa menatap kekasihnya. Tak bisa melakukan segalanya dengan lembut. Wajahnya ia usap secara kasar. Rasa bersalah terkubur dalam amarah dan cemburu yang membakar.

Mungkin setelah ini Akaashi akan berlari ke mantan kekasihnya. Mungkin setelah ini Akaashi akan meninggalkan. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan sendirian. Osamu tertawa, getir.

Di tempatnya, Akaashi melemparkan tasnya ke lantai dan menutup pintu unit. Langkahnya menderap masuk ke kamar Osamu. ”Kamu mau ini?” Tantangnya sambil melepaskan kancing kemeja satu per satu. Ia melangkah, mendekat. ”Aku gak akan kabur, jadi lakukan sesuka kamu.”

”Jangan menyesal.” Balas Osamu, masih duduk di sisi kasur.

Akaashi melangkah dengan air mata yang mengering. ”Gak akan.”

Ia mendekat, menangkup wajah Osamu dan memberikan kecupan. Hanya kecupan dan kekasihnya yang menatap datar. Ada harga diri yang tak Akaashi inginkan untuk kalah pada ketidakpedulian Osamu. 

Osamu kembali memberi pagutan yang kali ini dibalas dengan remasan pada rambutnya. Pinggang Akaashi ditarik mendekat, bibirnya dipagut kasar dengan lidah Osamu yang menginvasi. Buru-buru, tidak sabar. Tangan Si Kelabu sibuk memberi sentuhan. Tepatnya melucuti pakaian yang kemudian dilempar sembarang. Pagutan keduanya hanya dilepas saat Osamu melepaskan kausnya.

”Aku gak akan kabur, tapi tolong  _ don’t make it hurt. _ ” Pinta Akaashi sambil menyodorkan lubrikan.

Osamu mendengus, lubrikan ditepis, dan pinggang kekasihnya diangkat. Dibandingkan memakai lubrikan, Osamu lebih memilih menggunakan salivanya. Memakan Akaashi seutuhnya. ”Sam,  _ no.  _ Ah.”

Basah lidah Osamu menyusup dalam lingkar yang selama ini hanya ia jamah dengan jari. Tangannya yang lain sibuk memberikan sentuhan pada batang yang mulai mengeras dan meneteskan cairan. Sentuhan lidah Osamu terasa di lingkar terluar kemudian menyusup masuk. Membasahi dirinya, seluruhnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang, merinding ia ketika Osamu menyusup masuk dan menekan titik miliknya. Ditambah dengan tatapan lurus Osamu pada matanya.

”Kotor, Sam.” Lirih Akaashi disela kenikmatannya.

” _ No. _ ” Sanggah Osamu dingin. Kali ini jemarinya yang menusuk masuk. Bergerak melingkar kemudian membuat gerakan menggunting. Tiap sentuhan Osamu mampu membuatnya menahan napas. Gerakan Osamu terburu, kasar, dan tanpa ritme. Sesuka hatinya, secepat jemarinya bisa menekan titik tersensitif Akaashi.

Rasanya berbeda dengan mereka biasanya bercinta. Saat ini, menurut Akaashi mereka hanya melakukan seks. Sebab Osamu yang biasanya akan memberikan kecupan di bibir dan seluruh wajahnya hingga membuat ia terkekeh pelan. Ini hanya seks di antara dua manusia yang terikat. Sebab Osamu terbiasa memberikan pujian dan sentuhan yang memabukkan. Kali ini, sentuhannya terasa terburu, terlalu panas, dan hanya mengejar kenikmatan. Ada amarah, berbeda dengan mereka yang biasa mengucapkan kata cinta di tiap gerakan penyatuan.

Kali ini keduanya hanya dua tubuh yang saling membutuhkan pelepasan. Tanpa ada perasaan khusus dan itu membuat Akaashi terisak. Dadanya sesak sebab Osamu sedekat uluran tangan, namun terasa sejauh pulau terluar. Osamu hanya sedekat penyatuan mereka dengan miliknya yang membenam dalam-dalam pada kekasihnya. Akaashi benci pada dirinya yang terus mendesah sebab Osamu terlalu pandai menstimulasi sisi sensitifnya. Ia benci pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya tetap menginginkan meskipun terasa menyakitkan.

Berada di dalam Akaashi terasa luar biasa. Panas, sempit, dan membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Sejak tadi Osamu menggeram, beberapa kali menggigit bahu dan meninggalkan merah di sana. Leher Akaashi merah, bekas perbuatannya. Bahkan di lingkar dadanya terdapat bekas gigitan darinya. Seluruh tubuh Akaashi memiliki bekas merah—yang dengan sengaja Osamu tinggalkan sebagai bukti kepemilikan. 

Penyatuan mereka malam ini hanya terasa sebagai pencapaian kenikmatan, bukan sesuatu yang biasa mereka lakukan. Saat ini, ia sadar bahwa mereka hanya dua tubuh yang melakukan penyatuan, tanpa perasaan saling menginginkan. Dalam tiap dorongan terasa menyakitkan meski tak dipungkiri organ terjujurnya berteriak kegirangan.

Ia kembali menggeram, mengigit bahu Akaashi. Sementara Akaashi melampiaskan marahnya pada punggung Osamu. Keduanya saling meninggalkan merah sebagai tanda bahwa malam ini tak berakhir menyenangkan. Bahkan meskipun Osamu memenuhi diri Akaashi malam itu, keduanya tetap merasa kosong. Tanpa kepuasan. Hanya rasa bersalah ketika Osamu melihat Akaashi yang berantakan. Dengan tanda merah juga sisa cairan miliknya yang menetes keluar, dan basah air mata kekasihnya.

Ada rasa bersalah yang tertinggal sebab selama ini Osamu selalu membenci air mata di pipi Akaashi. Bisa-bisanya malam ini ia malah membuat Akaashi menangis. Osamu menutup wajahnya, berbalik memunggungi Akaashi dengan duduk di sisi kasur. ”Aku gak kabur, jadi apa kamu mau cerita?” Ada getir dalam suaranya.

Ada Osamu yang tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah juga amarah yang perlahan meredup. ”Kamu ketemu Bokuto. Minggu lalu.” Suara Osamu terputus, ingatannya kembali pada saat Akaashi  _ kencan _ dengan Bokuto.

Akaashi bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, duduk dengan tergesa membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang. Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Osamu bergerak terlalu kasar hingga duduk saja terasa sulit dilakukan. ”Kamu hari itu bilang ada urusan dengan Kenma. Aku bahkan gak tau kalau Kenma udah berubah wujud jadi tinggi dan kekar begitu.” Ada sindiran dalam nadanya.

Di tempatnya, Akaashi menutup wajahnya sendiri. Ia tahu itu murni kesalahannya. Padahal selama ini ia selalu menekankan kejujuran dalam hubungan. Osamu kembali menyisir rambutnya, menahan tangannya untuk meremat segenggam rambutnya. ”Aku bahkan mulai berpikir kalau aku gak pantes buat kamu. Kalau mungkin kamu menyesal dan mau kembali ke Kak Kou-mu itu. Aku bahkan mulai berpikir kalau aku memang gak pantas untuk kamu.”

Akaashi terdiam di tempatnya. Ia tak menyangka akan mendengarkan ucapan itu dari bibir kekasihnya. Ia tak menyangka jika selama ini Osamu punya kekhawatiran sebesar itu. Dan saat ini, ia malah membakar segala timbunan ketidakpercayaan dalam diri Osamu. Akaashi kembali terisak, kali ini dalam alasan berbeda. Perlahan ia bangkit, memeluk Osamu dari belakang. ” _ No _ , Sam, jangan ngomong kaya gitu.  _ You know how much I love you right _ ? Kamu adalah seseorang yang terbaik dalam hidupku. Kamu seseorang yang memahamiku.  _ Please _ ,  _ stop worrying about that _ .”

Osamu menggeleng, perlahan melepaskan tangan Akaashi di dadanya. ”Aku gak tau Kei. Aku gak tau seberapa sayang kamu ke aku. Pun aku gak bisa memahami seberapa pentingnya aku buat kamu.”

Jemari Akaashi bergetar. Ia takut. Takut jika Osamu akan memilih pergi. ”Sam, kalau aku ada salah aku akan perbaiki. Kalau kamu gak suka soal aku deket sama Kak Kou, aku gak akan ketemu dia lagi.”

Kali ini Osamu berbalik, ia menggeleng pelan sambil menghapus air mata kekasihnya. ”Bukan itu yang aku mau Kei. Ini cuma masalah di diri aku yang gak percaya kalau kamu ada di sini, sama aku. Bahwa kamu milih aku.”

Akaashi menggeleng pelan, menyentuh tangan Osamu di pipinya. ”Sam,  _ no. You’re a great man _ . Sumpah. Kenapa kamu harus minder sama diri sendiri? Sementara saat kita dekat, kamu gak tau aku baru putus.  _ We just happened to meet each other _ . Kamu pun baru tahu setelah kita pacaran. Kamu gak perlu membandingkan diri kamu sama Kak Kou, Sam.  _ I love you as you are. _ ”

Jemari Osamu ditaruh di atas pahanya yang ditutupi selimut putih. ”Kamu yang datang ke aku saat aku sedih. Nemenin aku tanpa perlu aku pinta. Kamu yang selalu mau aku repotin tanpa meminta balasan. Juga kamu yang bekerja keras, untuk lulus dengan nilai terbaik di waktu terbaik bersama dengan  _ launching  _ kafe. Kamu yang dulu adalah alasan yang cukup untuk aku jatuh cinta.”

Akaashi tersenyum lembut saat melihat Osamu menunduk. Tangan Akaashi terulur, menyentuh pipi kekasihnya lembut. ”Sam, kamu yang sekarang cukup jadi alasan aku untuk menjalani hubungan ini.  _ That’s why I didn’t run away. _ Karena aku gak mau kehilangan kamu.”

” _ Even I hurt you _ ?”

” _ Because it’s you who hurt me. _ ”

Tangan Osamu naik, menyentuh pipi Akaashi dan mengusapnya pelan. ”Maaf, tadi aku kasar.”

Gelengan diberikan, ”maaf karena aku gak jujur.”

” _ Let’s sorry for each other, forgive but don’t forget. _ ” Kini kedua tangan Osamu mengusap kedua pipi Akaashi berulang dengan lembut.

Akaashi menggenggam tangan hangat Osamu kemudian mengangguk pelan. ” _ Now can I get a kiss _ , Sam?  _ The soft one you always did. _ ”

Osamu tak perlu menjawab, namun tangannya meraih wajah Akaashi mendekat, perlahan menyatukan bibir keduanya. Kali ini lebih lembut dan manis. Tanpa terburu saling menyicip panas masing-masing. Tanpa saling memaksa menelusuri mulut bersama tarian lidah yang erotis. Desahan Akaashi keluar, pelan dan menggoda.

Jemari Osamu dengan lihai menyentuh, menelusuri punggung kemudian berpindah pada dua titik yang mulai mengeras. Akaashi selalu marah ketika ia meremas lembut dadanya, ”Sam,  _ I don’t have any breast _ . Percuma.”

Osamu tersenyum pelan, kata-kata yang ada dalam otaknya diucapkan oleh Akaashi. ”Gak percuma di saat tubuh kamu merespon dengan jujur.”

Milik Akaashi mengacung dari balik selimut—yang basah oleh cairan miliknya. ”Kamu bilang percuma, tapi ini merespon sempurna.” Senyum jail Osamu diberikan sembari ia meremas pelan batang yang makin mengeras dalam genggaman.

Suara desahan terdengar, nyaring di telinga dengan tangan yang melingkar di leher. ”Ah, hng, Sam. Jangan ngegodain terus.”

Kekehan terdengar, tubuh kekasihnya didorong pelan untuk kembali rebah. Tangannya meraih botol lubrikan, menjatuhkannya di atas perut Akaashi. ”Hng, dingin.”

”Hm,  _ you look beautiful _ .” Gumam Osamu sambil menatap Akaashi yang dibaluri lubrikan. Aroma stroberi menguar, manis sekali. Bagai candu yang membuat tangan Osamu menelusuri tubuhnya. Menjamah dari perut, naik ke lekukan leher, dan berhenti pada dada juga memainkan titik yang sekeras ereksinya. Lenguhan kembali terdengar, membuat miliknya perlahan naik. 

_ Akaashi cantik.  _

_ Akaashi indah.  _

Dengan segala tanda pada dirinya makin membuat Osamu tergila-gila. Tubuhnya ia rendahkan di atas tubuh Akaashi. Kali ini mencium bekas merah di atas tubuhnya. ”Akaashi cantik.” Ujarnya berulang pada tiap merah yang ia tinggalkan. Naik hingga leher kemudian bahu dan turun menelusuri jejak merah hingga ereksi Akaashi yang menjulang tinggi. Seluruhnya dikecup, diberi banyak perhatian juga sentuhan.

Tiap perlakuan juga sentuhan Osamu membuat Akaashi merinding. Gila sekali. Tubuhnya basah dan dingin, membuatnya ingin segera dijamah di bawah sana, diisi dengan milik Osamu. Ini berbeda dengan sentuhan tadi. Ini adalah mereka yang biasanya. Ini adalah sentuhan Osamu yang selalu membuat punggungnya melengkung bagai busur dan berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya.

”Ah, Sam.” Sekali lagi ia memanggil kala miliknya masuk dengan sempurna ke mulut Osamu. Tanpa aba-aba langsung dihisap bersama dengan permainan lidahnya. Pinggulnya naik, bersama dengan jari Osamu yang menyusup masuk pada lingkarnya yang merah.

Dengan lihai, Osamu kembali pada lingkar Akaashi yang masih penuh dengan cairan miliknya. Jarinya dengan mudah mengeluarkan sisa cairan dan kembali membuka lingkar kecil tersebut untuk menerima dirinya. Tiga jari kini bermain. Kepala Akaashi terjatuh pada bantal dan mulutnya meracau tak beraturan. Nama Osamu disebut dalam tiap desahan.

”Ah, hng, Sam. Cukup. Aku mau kamu.” Pintanya, namun Osamu belum puas. Dalam mulutnya, ereksi Akaashi mulai berdenyut—berteriak ingin keluar. Membuatnya makin menekan milik Akaashi untuk mencapai tenggorokan. Seluruhnya ia makan kemudian ia bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat. Tak lupa jarinya mendukung dari belakang. Berulang menekan titik spesial milik Akaashi. 

”Ah, Sam,  _ please. I can’t anymore. Ah,  _ Sam.  _ I will cu— _ ” Ucapan terputus pada kaki yang mengangkat pinggangnya, menekan dirinya dalam mulut kekasihnya. Panas menyebar dalam mulut Osamu sedangkan Akaashi tergeletak dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar. Sisa puncak yang ia raih masih terasa. Tubuhnya masih sensitif luar biasa. Wajah merah, air mata turun—kali ini bukan karena kesedihan, namun kenikmatan. Ereksinya masih meneteskan sisa putih di atas perutnya.

Osamu menyeka mulutnya, milik Akaashi masih terasa menyisa panas di sana. Ia meraih pinggang Akaashi mendekat. Menekan-nekan kepala batangnya pada lingkar Akaashi yang berkedut, seolah memanggilnya untuk masuk. ”Sam, sebentar. Jangan sekarang. Aku baru keluar.”

Bibir Akaashi dikecup, diberikan kecupan kemudian lumatan lembut. ”Karena kamu baru keluar, kamu nikmatin dulu oke?”

Osamu memberikan kecupan lagi di pipi kemudian berhenti pada telinga. Lidahnya bermain di sana, menelusuri daun telinga untuk menciptakan nyanyian dari bibir Akaashi. Jarinya ikut memainkan dua titik yang mengeras pada dada Akaashi. Di bawahnya, Akaashi merintih penuh desahan. Senyum puas tercipta di bibir Osamu terutama ketika ia mendorong masuk secara perlahan. Dalam tiap gerakannya ia bisa merasakan Akaashi yang menelungkupinya dengan basah dan panas. Tiap gerakan Osamu membuat Akaashi merasa penuh. Keduanya larut dalam kenikmatan. Saat ini keduanya bergerak saling menginginkan. Secara berulang Osamu memberikan kecupan dan kaki Akaashi melingkari pinggangnya.

Keduanya saling memeluk untuk berbagi kenikmatan. Lidah saling menari, bibir saling berpagut, dan jemari saling bertaut. Keduanya menikmati momen ini. Sangat.

”Kei, aku sayang kamu.” Senyuman Akaashi tak dapat ia tahan dalam kecupan mereka. ”Kei,  _ you’re so beautiful. I love you _ .”

Kebiasaan Osamu yang memuji dalam tiap hentakan selalu menciptakan semu pada pipi Akaashi. Ia malu, namun juga begitu menikmati. Ia suka Osamu yang ini. ”Aku juga. Sayang Osamu Miya. Ah, Sam.”

Pernyataan cintanya disela dengan desahan yang malah menciptakan tawa. ” _ You love my dick right _ ?”

”Ah, itu bonus.”

”Kalau begitu apa yang paling kamu suka?” Kali ini ia menghentak agak keras, menekan titik favorit Akaashi, dan memperdalam hujamannya.

”Ah!” Pekik kekasihnya dengan punggung melengkung. ”Kamu yang baik, kamu yang ganteng, kamu yang perhatian, terus ah, Sam!”

Akaashi hilang fokus, malah memeluk leher kekasihnya sebab Osamu langsung mempercepat gerakannya. Menekan titik yang sama berulang hingga membuat kepalanya kosong. Osamu Miya terlalu mengenal kelemahannya. Dengan tangan yang bebas, Osamu meraih batang milik Akaashi. Menyentuh dua bola yang kini penuh dengan cairan—siap untuk meledakkan kenikmatan. Dua bola tersebut dimainkan, diputar pelan dengan sentuhan menggoda yang naik ke atas. 

Tubuh Akaashi diputar dalam pelukan, mengubah posisi menjadi di atas Osamu. ”Kei,  _ move. _ ”

Akaashi mengangguk. Dengan satu tangan yang bertaut dengan Osamu ia mulai bergerak. Naik turun dengan berantakan. Tubuhnya gemetar, tak bisa fokus pada gerakan. Beritahu Akaashi cara untuk fokus ketika telapak tangan Osamu sibuk berputar pada puncak batangnya. Berulang di tempat yang sama. Akaashi bergerak, makin lama makin pelan sebab tubuhnya merinding dengan tiap sentuhan.

”Kenapa? Udah gak kuat?”

Akaashi mengangguk. Ia tak bisa menerima lebih dari ini sebab tubuhnya sudah terlalu sensitif. Osamu kembali memutar tubuh keduanya, kembali berada di atas Akaashi. Paha kanan Akaashi diangkat, disampirkan pada bahu dengan Osamu yang menggerakkan dirinya keluar masuk. Tangannya kembali sibuk berputar pada puncak batang Akaashi. Rintihan yang bergabung dengan desahan terdengar berulang. ”Hng, Sam, aku gak bisa. Aku mau keluar.”

”Sebentar, Kei, tunggu aku.” Pinta Osamu sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya. Makin cepat makin membuat Akaashi berteriak dalam tiap penyatuan mereka. Milik Osamu dalam dirinya terasa panas dan berkedut, seperti miliknya. Keduanya sama dan Osamu menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam kala panas terasa di ujung ereksi. Cairannya keluar memenuhi Akaashi.

Sementara kekasihnya bergetar, tanpa ada cairan yang keluar membuatnya meringis. ”Ah, Sam, aku mau keluar.” Isakan terdengar.

Namun, di tempatnya Osamu masih terkagum dengan Akaashi yang pertama kali merasakan  _ dry cum _ . ”Sam, hng, sentuh aku.” Rengeknya manja.

Osamu mengangguk, memberikan sentuhan pada puncak Akaashi. Memompa juga mengusap puncaknya secara berulang. Melihat Akaashi yang bergetar dengan pinggang bergerak naik turun malah membuatnya mengeras di dalam kekasihnya. ”Hng, kok kamu keras lagi?”

” _ You’re just so damn beautiful and sexy _ . Kei, aku mau lagi boleh?”

Akaashi mengangguk, wajahnya ditutup. ”Asal kamu gak keluar sendirian gak apa-apa.”

Osamu terkesiap. Kaget karena Akaashi lucu sekali. Manis sekali. Ekspresi malu-malu, wajah memerah, dan tatapan memohon dengan ucapan tak langsung. Osamu jatuh cinta, lagi. Berulang. Tanpa jeda.

” _ I love you. _ ”

Dijawab dengan tawa kemudian rintihan karena Osamu kembali bergerak di dalamnya. Malam itu, mereka habiskan untuk meraih kenikmatan tertunda pada api amarah yang dipatik oleh kecemburuan. Malam itu, segala ungkapan cinta juga pujian tak henti diberikan. Malam itu, keduanya tidur hingga berpeluk hangat mentari.

••

_ ”Akaashi!” Sapa Bokuto riang. _

_ Hari itu, Akaashi baru selesai menemani Kenma berbelanja. ”Hai, Kak Kou! Apa kabar?” _

_ ”Baik!” Senyum cerah diberikan, Bokuto mendekat berbisik di telinga. ”Kei, tolong bantuin milih baju boleh?” _

_ ”Baju buat siapa Kak? Pacar ya?” Ledek Akaashi. _

_ Bokuto dengan wajah memerah hanya mengangguk pelan. ”Hehehe, iya.” _

_ ”Lho? Iya! Selamat Kak!” Akaashi tersenyum riang, ”Bentar, ini sama yang mana deh? Eh. Maaf kepo.” _

_ Dijawab tawa oleh Bokuto. ”Santai aja. Lo kenal kok.” _

_ ”Eh? Kak Kuroo?” _

_ Wajah malu-malu Bokuto membuat Akaashi tersenyum lebar. ”Ih! Selamat!” _

_ ”Makasih!  _ By the way _ , lo sama Osamu gimana? Baik ’kan?” _

_ Dengan wajah memerah Akaashi mengangguk pelan. ”Iya, baik Kak. Baik banget malah. Osamu terlalu baik kayanya buat aku.” _

_ Tangan Bokuto bergerak mengipasi udara. ”Enggak lah. Lo berdua baik untuk masing-masing, bukan terlalu baik untuk salah satunya.” _

_ ”Ah. Makasih nasihatnya Kak. Ini kita mau beli baju di mana?” _

_ ”Oh! Di situ!” _

”Gitu ceritanya Sam,” kata Akaashi sambil menyatukan jari mereka. ”Aku bantuin Kak Kou nyari baju dan tadi juga Kak Kou nelfon karena senang bajunya disukain Kak Kuroo.”

Osamu tak menjawab, hanya memberikan anggukan dan menarik Akaashi dalam pelukan. ”Hm, bagus deh.”

”Hm,  _ good for us _ .”

” _ Yeah _ ,  _ good for us. _ ”

Keduanya saling berpeluk, berbagi kehangatan setelah menghabiskan malam yang melelahkan.

••

**Author's Note:**

> This is still on the same universe with my last atsuhina work :D  
> Anyway! HAPPY NEW YEARS!


End file.
